Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster
Logo made by EximiusMax. Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster is the umpteenth entry of Paper Mario series developed by Gear Games, and released for the Evo-Gem in (date to determine). It focus on returning the roots of the first two Paper Mario games, the original 64 game and its sequel, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, while also following up Super Paper Mario, Paper Mario Sticker Star and Paper Mario Color Splash, although it is very notable for delivering subtle jabs at the latter two, especially at Paper Mario Sticker Star, presumably does to negative receptions from fans. The reason behind this game, as Samtendo stated, is to "bring back the roots while also deliver something new in order to not only win back the crowd, but also not making a carbon-copy of The Thousand-Year Door, but a real successor of it". Gameplay The gameplay from the original 64 Paper Mario game and its successor, The Thousand-Year Door, while also give out additions. The field play is where the player control Mario to explore multiple places, collect items, talk to NPCs, and other interactions. The player will only start in the prologue when starting a new save file, and as the player progress through the story, more places and more characters to interact with are available, as well as more variety of items. Like the two first games, the Partners can not only help the player to fight the enemies with their various attacks of various meanings and various functions, but also give out Field Move to help the player to overcome certain obstacles or to immobilize enemies. Most enemies are optional but are needed in order to gain EXP (called Star Spheres in this game), as the bosses and tougher enemies will be dangerous shall the player is underleveled. Unlike the two first Paper Mario games, the player can have up to Level 200, but none of the bosses will exceed Level 100 in Normal Mode, but is still possible in Hard Mode. Mario can use Rainizia to build new structures, but the player must successfully draw the structure in order to make it work. It is needed when an obstacle is blocking their way or when the enemies are messing with the path. The player can deliver a First Strike on the enemy to make the first damage, but if the enemy itself had hit the player in any way or if the player used the wrong move (such as Jumping on a spiky enemies such as Spinies), the player will be damaged instead. During the Battle Play, the player and the three partners have each their own turns to make a move; Attack (Jump, Hammer and Drawing Attack for Mario), Item and Run. Attack is used to do damage or help the allies (for some Partners' case), Item is used to use an Item to heal the selected character, cause a hinderful status to an enemy, heal itself or an ally from a status and so on, and Run, which as it indicate, allow the party to run away but loses some coins when doing so. Each playable characters in the Battle Play have two major gauges; Health Points and Flower Points. Unlike the previous games, Flower Points will be individual for all characters. The enemies and bosses also have their own amount of HPs. Mario have another major gauge called the Drawing Points, which are needed to do Drawing Attacks. Mario only have three Drawing Attacks after accepting Rainizia's assistance, but as he found more Drawing Papers, he can perform more of those but he can only carry up to twenty different Drawing Attacks and four Super Drawing Attacks. Unlike the Stickers in Sticker Star and Cards in Color Splash, the Drawing Cards are recyclable, thus reusable. The Action Commands, done when using Attacks, are simple to know but not all are easy to use; some are more difficult but are powerful to make up for it. The examples below are the most frequent type of Action Commands. *Countdown: The player wait that the last countdown dot flashes, and when it does the player must press the A Button to trigger the action. *Timing: Requires timing to works, and it applies to Jumping Moves or others, such as Stomp or Headbonk. *Rotate: Rotate the left (and not the right) control stick as fast as possible to build up the power. *Button Mashing: Mash (repeatedly press) a certain button as fast as possible. Successful attacks (Nice, Good, Great and Excellent) will deal more damage, and pressing A in a specific moment will result a Stylish Move, which excites the Audience and increase the Super Meter. Collecting enough Blue Spheres will upgrade the Theater so it can hold up more Crowds. There are also Tactics by pressing the zL or zR button. Mario and the partners can either switch (partners only), defend (which increases their Defense) and Enemy Cards (which summon an allied enemy as an extra member, and up to four allied enemies can be on your side at a time as well as getting stronger as you level up). Enemy Cards are collected by defeating enemies or for more powerful units, by completing sidequests. The enemies can also attack, and some of them can do splash attack which spread damage on near allies. If Mario runs out of HP, it will be Game Over, but if any Partner had instead fainted, it will be replaced by another one until three turns had passed so half of its HP will be recovered. Defeating the enemies and bosses will make them drop EXPs, Coins, Items, Moon Spheres and other things. The player can block the enemies attacks with Guard which reduces damage to 1 on most enemies, and up to halve the damage from stronger enemies and bosses by pressing A in the right timing, in 8/60th of a second (8 frames). A more effective but more difficult to pull off is the Superguard, which by pressing B before contact, neglate all damage and status aliments, but only works when pressed B in 3/60th of a second (3 frames). A successful Superguard will also make the character to deliver a counterattack which damages back the enemy except on in-direct attacks, with the exception of very few moves. The player can also equip Badges for Mario and for the first time, the Partners. Some give a buff to the character's Attack, Defense, or other stats, as well as other effects. Some are hinderful on some, but more boosting on others. Some Badges can only be equipped by Mario, while some others only available for Partners, and fewer for certain Partners. Some Badges called Rare Badges are not available in Shops and are dropped by Bosses. Bosses cannot be escaped, and thus the player must be prepared for this. Bosses are generally more powerful than enemies, and drop a lot of EXP and Coins (but only EXP in the Rematch Block), as well as rare Badges. Each Partners have their own set of Attacks; two Basics, one available after getting the Super Rank and another after getting the Ultra Rank, as well as their own Team Attack. The Team Attack are stronger than normal moves but requires a full party of four in order to make it work, and they also cost more Flower Points than other attacks. A new type of Attack performed by Mario is Drawing Attack; the player can use the move by using the Touch Screen (or alternatively, mashing the A button) by following the grey lines in order to make it efficient. A more powerful version are Super Drawing Attack, which are more powerful and doesn't require any Drawing Points but instead requires the Super Meter to be maximized. Bosses, unlike the previous game, can become Enraged if their HP had dropped under half, which caused them to increase their Attack by 1 and also perform one or two more attacks, and the music become more intense. The Audience can interact with the stage for either helpful, hinderful or neutral results. Some Crowd are always hostile against Mario and Partners while helpful at enemies, while some are the opposite; they always help Mario and Partners while hinderful at enemies. If the player failed to perform moves too many times, the Audience will grow impatient and some will even leave the theater, but Appealing (or Applauding), using Stylish Move, or even making successful Super Drawing Moves. If a Crowd will threaten to throw something at Mario or his partners, Mario can stomp on them in order to expel them, but the item to be thrown is not always hinderful and some even helpful, such as healing items and rarely, a Mega Mushroom. Unfortunately, some opposing crowd will also do the same thing with the Mega Mushroom at the enemies. There is a Bingo Slot that appears when the player is lucky enough; if performing well, an Excellent will make a Shine Sprite, a Great will make a Fire Flower, a Nice or Good will make a Mushroom and a failed attempt will make a Poison Mushroom. Sometimes, the Shine Sprites or Fire Flower are replaced by Mega Mushrooms. If three icons matches, it will do any of the effect below depended on the matched icons; *A Mushroom will heal Mario and the partners by 50% of their HPs. *A Fire Flower will recover 50% of the FPs and DPs for Mario and the partners. *A Shine Sprite will not only fully recover the HPs, FPs and DPs for Mario and the Partners, but the Audience will also be full. *A Poison Mushroom will not only halve the current HPs, FPs and DPs of Mario and the Partners, but the entire Audience will leave. *A new addition of the slot is the Mega Mushroom; a Mega Mushroom match will cause Mario and the Partners to become bigger, with their Attack and Defense doubled, as well as Super Meter fully recharged. On very rare occasion, as of Chapter 4, the player will face Wario disguised as a random enemy (which is actually more obvious when compared to normal enemies), and he is progressively stronger as the player progresses through the game and level up. Waluigi will either be on his side, be among the crowd to indirectly help him, or simply does not appear at all. It is possible to run from him, but defeating him will give the player a lot of Coins, EXPs, Blue Spheres and even a Rare Badge, but Wario himself is a tough opponent, thus the player should be prepared for him. Notable Differences from Previous Games *All previous mechanics from Paper Mario 64 and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, including Partners, Badges, and Mario's cost-less Jump and Hammer. *Another major difference from Sticker Star and Color Splash is the return of Paper-introduced characters, with the returning such as O'Chunks, Nastasia and Mimi as well as new ones. **That being said, characters from the non-Paper series are also introduced, but nearly none of them had starring roles except Wario . *The animation had been smooth again, and the models have bone based instead of choppy animation. *You can now carry three partners in battles, but you can only still carry one partner at a time in fields. *Things are removed, but are referred as "Gimmicky Thingies" by Bowser, and as "Random artifacts" by Slanito. *Cards are replaced by Drawing Cards, which the player only needed to select one, and draw it in the Touch Screen (or alternatively, by mashing a button as fast as possible). The Drawing Cards cost more Drawing Points than how the Cards cost paints. **The player can carry three Super Drawing Cards which technically replaces the Things. They can only be used if the player had fulfilled the Super Meter, but does not need any Drawing Points. **Power-Up Cards will stay with Mario to give him an Extra Attack, but he will immediately perform it after drawing the Power-Up. Exception is the Mega Mushroom as it is a normal Item. *Bosses can be beaten with almost any methods, and none had required anything to defeat them, unlike in Sticker Star and Color Splash. *Each Partner have their own Team Attack, likely a reference to Super Mario Team-Mania, and they deliver a lot of damage, some penetrate the defense, some deliver severe status aliments or give enormous support to Mario and other partners, but it also cost a lot of FPs. All members, including Mario, will perform this once a Partner will do this kind of attack. They get stronger as the Partners' rank goes higher. *Most appearences of old characters are more based on earlier Paper Mario games, such as Boos. **However, there are still new variation for old characters, such as new Blue and Yellow Koopas. **Hostile enemies of species will have a Association in order to see which side the species is in, such as Shady to indicate that it is on Bowser's side, and Artistic to indicate that it is on Monsieur's side. Friendly or neutral one will not be any of those. *There are four interludes that are optional. **Super Paper Luigi: As Luigi, play in various levels with a gameplay of Super Paper Mario. The mechanic is the same, but there is no level-up system, yet to compensate, Luigi's HP gradually increase in order to deal with tougher enemies. **Peach's Unexplored Ruins: As Peach, explore the Unexplored Ruins with the Creation Cavaliers and the Lost People. It plays the same as Peach's Interludes in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. **Super Bowser: As Bowser, wreck your way in the classic style of Super Mario Bros. with various Power-Ups in each level and Bowser can gain more size with Super Meat, up until his invulnerable Giant State. **Wario (and Waluigi)'s Crazy Treasure Hunt: As Wario (with Waluigi as your partner in some stages), go through a maze with various enemies to take down in the style of Wario World. Wario can perform Mad Moves such as Power Throw, Wild Swing-Ding and Piledriver, and take on various bosses at the end of each levels. *Enemies and Bosses have much higher HPs does to the Drawing Attacks and more Partners in battles. **However, most enemies have weaknesses that deal double damage on them, and some of them become temporarily crippled or immobile by certain weaknesses. **That being said, some also have resistances and immunity, as well as absorbing certain attacks to heal them or make them stronger. *Grinding become less of a problem, as later enemies now drop more Star Spheres than earlier enemies. *Some Badges can only be worn by certain Partners, but does give them better benefict. *The characters are not aware that they are not made of paper, except Wario and Waluigi but "they rather shut up about it to not ruin the game and get hated for this". Also, the paper physics are heavily downplayed. *Although this game take all five previous games into one timeline, some games had their history altered in order to bring consistency, especially in the case of Sticker Star and Color Splash in term of character presence. Story The Story have twelve Chapters, which consist of eight regular Chapters and four Post-End Chapters. There are also interludes in each regular Chapters. Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster/Story Characters Playable Characters Major Antagonists Allies Partners Enemies There are many enemies of many kinds in this game, with old ones from older games and new ones introduced. New ones are either whole-new species introduced in this game or immigrants who haven't been in a Paper Mario game before, especially in the case of Donkey Kong Country, Yoshi's Island and Wario series enemies. Numbers in parenthese that are on the right of each Attacks will tells how many damage it will cause, as well as providing other effects. Attacks in Italic means that they are only used when the enemy become enraged (dropped below half of their HP). Big/Mega version of available enemies (reads; all of them with the exception of Chain Chomp and other obstacle enemies and the toughest enemies) such as Mega Goomba and Mega Koopa Troopa are not listed but follow the mechanic that increase their stat and other benefict. This is to allow weaker enemies to get in the line of tougher foes. *Permanent Giant Status (Giant Status are now immune to Stun and Run Away). *+2 ATK to +5 ATK on all of their attacks. *+20 HP to +50 HP, as well as +2 to +4 Defense. *May had an extra Attack written in italic. Enemies in Bold means that this enemy is new to the Mario series in a whole. Main Bosses Bosses at the end of a Chapter or anywhere else, who are stronger and a bit trickier than mid-bosses. Sub-Bosses Places Items Badges Drawing Attack Papers Background Music This is all of the music available in the game, including unused ones. They can be accessed in the Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster: Imagined Musics discs, which comes in a pack of three, and also in the Sound Menu of the game. The music are ordered by when they were heard the first time. Easter Eggs Quotes "Its been a long time Mario! I hope you remember the many words I told you, right?" - ''Goombella Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster/Quotes Gallery PMDoD Promotion Poster.png|Promotional Poster PMDoD_Prologue1.png|Prologue, after being defeated by the Giant Thief Chapter 2 Battle Demonstration.png|Normal Battle in the Sky-High Skies PMDoD Koopa NPCs.png|Various NPC Koopas PMDoD Yoshi NPCs.png|Various NPC Yoshis PMDoD Toad NPCs.png|Various NPC Toads PMDoDLogo.png|Beta version of the logo Octo Autolash.png|Octo Autolash (Chapter 1 Miniboss 1) Paper Boom-Boom (Samtendo).png|Boom-Boom (Uncommon Strong Enemy) Shady Boom-Boom (Samtendo).png|Shady Boom-Boom (Rare, Powerful) Paper Bandinero.png|Bandinero Trivia *There is a running gag that some characters, such as Wario and even Bowser, had mistaken Monsieur Masteurpiece for Shake King does to their similiar appearence, despite their different abilities. Category:Evo-Gem Games Category:Evo-Gem Category:Gear Games Category:2023 Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games